Freedom's Tears
by Fearther
Summary: "Wouldn't it be so exciting if you saw Ryoma cry?" Tomouka asked Sakuno while eating lunch.  "Do you think he would look so cute, childish or just really helpless?" she continued.  "Neither" Sakuno responded instantly.     Contest Entry : XP...X ...XD
1. I'll always remember

"Wouldn't it be so exciting if you saw Ryoma cry?"

Tomouka asked Sakuno while eating lunch.

"Do you think he would look so cute, childish or just really helpless?" she continued.

"Neither" Sakuno responded instantly.

"What? You actually saw him? Tomouka said excitedly,

"You'd only know the answer if you saw him"

Sakuno blushed, "Well...yes…I did"

"That's it! You have to tell me," Tomouka insisted "Every Detail!"

"Well…." Sakuno starts

* * *

**(Flash Back)**

_I was around the age of 3, having a picnic with grandmother in the middle of big orange trees. I was playing, and having so much fun! I saw a butterfly fluttering into the trees. I chased it. _

_When, I realized it was very late, I noticed I was already lost. I burst into tears. I called out for grandmother and trying to trace back my steps. _

_It got darker; I figured I could climb a tree to look for grandmother._

_I looked for the tallest tree. Luckily, I saw a really tall one near by. I followed it, running to be with grandma sooner._

_When I finally got there, I saw the shape of a boy; high on a branch, looking toward the sky._

_"Hey!" I yelled, "Do you know where my grandmother is?"_

_The boy froze with the intention of camouflaging in the darkness._

_"I can still see you!"_

_"No you can't!"_

_The boy jumped down the tree and ran away. I saw his watery eyes as I shouted,_

_"Wait!" _

_But he was already gone._

_"Meany!" I whined._

_I figured there was no time for me to wait for him._

_I followed through the plan. Although…I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CLIMB A TREE!_

_"DUMMYDUMMYDUMMYDUMMY!" I thought to myself," How could I be so careless all in ONE afternoon?"_

_I collapsed beside the trunk of the tree. I was so tried that night, I dozed off. _

_"Sakuno! Sakuno! Where are you?"_

_"Who is that?" I wondered, waking up._

_Grandmother came running, minutes later. She helped me up and lectured me about how worried she was and told me to never to run away again._

_"If that boy didn't tell me where you were," she lectured "you would have still been here," she said._

_"You might have even been taken away!" she worried, "Do you understand young lady?"_

_"Wait …the boy helped you?" I asked, confused,_

_"So inside he's nice" I said to myself._

_"Yes, he somewhat looked familiar" Grandmother said._

_"But that's not important, come on, let's go home" she said as she held my hand and walked toward home._


	2. It was late in September

**(1 month later)**

_I entered my first day of school, wanting to see the boy._

_There was a boy at recess that looked familiar. I made a plan._

_After school, when grandmother came to pick me up, I told her I had something to do._

_"But I think it might take long so I'll walk home by myself today, Ok?" I pleaded._

_"Sorry Sakuno, you're not allowed to walk home by yourself," she enforced._

_"Okay, then can you please wait here, I actually have to meet the boy who helped you find me," I reasoned._

_"Who? Oh that boy…I have a feeling this won't be the only time you ask for this," she said._

_"Well…maybe," I replied._

_"No Sakuno, you're too young to have a boyfriend," she informed._

_I blushed, "no, you're wrong! He's not my boy friend!" I argued._

_"Alright, alright, I was just joking, but make sure you won't take long," she laughed._

_"Kids these days, they grow up too fast" she muttered._

_"Thank you!" I said as I kissed her cheek and ran in the direction where the boy went._

_I saw him climb a tree, all by himself.  
_

_He was the boy, or so I thought._

_"Hi!" I introduced, "Do you remember me?"_

_He just sat there elbows up with his eyes looking at the sky._

_"Thank you"_

_"For what?" He groaned without looking down._

_"You were the boy that was on that tree branch right?" I continued,_

_"Thank you for getting my grandmother"_

_He then looked down with a confused face, "So you're stalking me again"_

_I wanted to say: _

_"I've never stalked you, so you can't say again!" _

_And then stick out my tongue. I'd leave walking away in disappointment and never talking to him again.  
_

_But…I remembered that I was thanking him. I took a deep breath,_

_"I think I saw you cry that night," I stated._

_"Never cry!" he said looking towards the sky._

_"Its okay, I cry too" I comforted, "I was actually crying that night too."_

_"__I know" he said, "I heard it all the way from where I was sitting!"_

_"Why'd you cry?" I persistently asked._

_He climbed down, looked at me and then said, _

_"Why should I tell ya?" he then walked toward the horizon, _

_"See ya!" he said. _

_His eyes didn't look back, he didn't wave either. He just looked forward and kept his hands in his pockets._

_"So..." I thought, "He likes to climb trees."  
_


	3. In places no one will find

_School ended the next day. I looked near the trees; sure enough there he was; on the highest tree branch._

_ "Hey!" I yelled, "This is all wrong!"_

_"I, should be the one up there being Juliet!" I complained._

_"Okay. I'll trade places with ya," He said looking down._

_"Really?" I responded._

_"If you can climb here," he said looking towards the sky._

_ "I can't climb a tree," I whined softly._

_ "Well...That's too bad," he smirked, "You'll just have to be Romeo,"_

_ "You big meany!" I said trying to climb the tree,_

_ "Juliet would never be mean to her lover!" I stated as I grabbed for the tree._

_ "Well that's because your not my lover and I'm not Juliet!" he barked looking down._

_ "Then why-" I started to say,_

_But I slipped and fell on my bottom._

_ "Ouch!" I sobbed, "This is all your fault!"_

_ He then came down from the tree,_

_"Why do you always have to cry all the time?" his hands on his hips._

_ I was so happy I hugged him. I felt like I won_

_ "Hey!" he said pulling away._

_ "I win!" I yelled, "I'm Juliet!" I said in triumph._  
_"Since I'm Juliet, you have to tell me why you were crying, Juliet has to comfort her Romeo," I said pointing at his face._

_"You did all of that just to ask me?"_

_I nodded with a smile._

_He sighed, "Fine, just don't cry again, it's annoying"_

_"Ok, I promise," I smiled._

_He told me that he had a brother that told him never to cry in front of others._

_He hid and cried so that he'll never have to again_

_"You can cry in front of me"_

_"No way, a boy crying in front of a girl is the worst!"_

_"Don't worry, I won't tell any one as long as you teach me how to climb that tree and show me all of your secret places"_

_"But you have to promise you won't tell any one!"_

_"I promise"_

_"Good"_

_"My name's Sakuno"_

_"Ryoma"_

_"So you really are Romeo!" I joked._

_"Ya and you're not Juliet," he said, pointing at me._

_Ryoma taught me how to climb a tree and told me all his favorite places. I spent my time with him and I comforted him. In exchange, he was the one that helped me when I cried. I told him all my secrets and he told me all of his._


	4. It was late afternoon

**_(Weeks Later)_**

_"Can you help me up?" I asked, trying to climb to a branch._

_"Here," he pointed to a small branch on the tree for me to step on._

_"Sorry," I said, getting on the branch, "I shouldn't have to rely on you forever,"_

_"Hey," he was sitting on the branch across from mine, _

_"I'm moving the day after tomorrow," Ryoma said._

_"Why?" I wondered._

_Ryoma shrugged, "Don't know, my parents just told me," his eyes were pointed towards me, but then he pointed them to the sky._

_"Oh…will you come back?" I asked, worriedly._

_"Don't know," he said, carelessly._

_"Ok, I'll wait for you" I said, willingly._

_"Don't bother; I'll probably never see you again" he said, pessimistically._

_"I want to," I said._

_"You're so stubborn, Fine, suit yourself" Ryoma said as he climbed down._

_"Come back tomorrow, here" I continued, "I'll give you a farewell present, okay?"_

_"I'll be here" he said; hand in pockets, walking away._

_"Yay!" I thought, "I have to get him something that reminds him of me."_


	5. You were all by yourself

_"You're finally here," Ryoma was lying down on a tree branch._

_"Thanks for waiting," I panted as I collapsed on the grass,_

_"I got here as soon as I could,"_

_"You're gonna give me a radio?" he questioned, looking down from the branch._

_"No silly," I replied,_

_"I'm gonna sing you a song!" I said, as I stood up and got ready._

_"I'm sure you'll hear me, but can you please come down?" I requested._

_Ryoma climbed down and sat on the grass leaning on the trunk of the tree._

_"Ready?" I asked._

_He gave me a nod._

_I cleared my throat and took a deep breath._

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter.


	6. Forever was in your eyes

(normal=thoughts while singing)

**(Bold=lyrics)**

**Cry**

**By: Mandy Moore**

**I'll always remember**

**It was late afternoon**

**It lasted forever**

**And ended so soon,**

**You were all by yourself**

**Staring up at a dark grey sky**

**I was changed**

I remember how I met you and all the things you said that night.

**In places no one will find**

**All your feelings so deep inside**

**Was there that I realized**

**That forever was in you eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry**

It felt like you were always in a different world all by yourself.

**It was late in September**

**And I've seen you before**

**You were always the cold one**

**But I was never that sure**

**You were all by yourself**

**Staring up at the dark grey sky**

**I was changed**

I was so happy I found you, even if I called you mean. Every time you looked into the sky, it was like you were searching for something.

**In places no one will find**

**All your feelings so deep inside**

**Was there that I realized**

**That forever was in you eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry**

I wanted you to be sharing and know someone was listening.

**I wanted to hold you**

**I wanted to make it go away**

**I wanted to know you**

**I wanted to make your everything**

**Alright**

I wanted to be " the someone" you listened to. I wanted to support you.

**I'll always remember**

**It was late afternoon**

**In places no one will find**

**All your feelings so deep inside**

**Forever was in your eyes**

**Was there that I realized that I realized**

**That forever was in your eyes**

**The moment I saw you cry**

_After I finished singing, I put on a huge smile. I walked toward Ryoma and sat down in front of him._

_"I promise that when you come back, I'll listen to all your problems and comfort you" I said, holding my baby finger up._

_He replied, "I promise to help you when you're in danger" he then locked his with mine._

_"Forever"_

* * *

**(End of flash back)**

"Aww…that's so cute!" Tomouka exclaimed, "I still don't get it though," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Sakuno said.

"I don't get why he wouldn't look so cute, childish or just really helpless," Tomouka said.

"Don't you get it? When Ryoma cries…he represents the freedom of a butterfly" Sakuno explained.

"Umm…OK!" Tomouka agreed, "If you say so."


End file.
